1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of human powered devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a pedal powered device that stores energy in a flywheel power unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantages of human powered vehicles are known in the art and numerous patents have been granted for a variety of such devices. The low cost, nonpolluting aspects of these vehicles are the most touted advantages, however, the cost of construction and lack of consumer demand for such vehicles seem to be limiting factors to adoption of the technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,277 granted to Carpenter teaches a human-powered, front-wheel drive tricycle of a having two steerable front wheels in a multi-triangulated frame with a single trailing rear wheel mounted in an independent swing-arm type suspension. A chain drive system (21+speeds) includes a crank assembly mounted on a prow ahead of the front wheels driving a transfer gear and differential to the split front axle. A power take off (PTO) with a flywheel is shown. Carpenter recognizes that a PTO would be useful to run devices such as generators, log splitters, water pumps, saws, paddy threshers, refrigeration, fans, prime movers, lathes, wet or dry mills, pottery wheels, grain winnowers, elevators, and the like. In operation, the bicycle is supported with its front wheels raised off the ground by means of stands. While Carpenter suggests that the power transfer assembly with the PTO may be used independently as a stationary system for converting human power to light industrial usage, no description how this would be accomplished is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,218 granted to White teaches a universal platform for a human powered floatation device. The platform is adapted to interchangeably receive multiple types of propulsion devices, such as a bicycle or ski machine. While this system recognizes the advantages of removable power systems, it does not provide a stored power system for a flywheel power system.
The primary market for human powered devices is probably not a vehicle alternative in an industrialized nation. Commutes are normally too far and cars too prevalent for human powered vehicles to make much of a mark. However, effective use of human power can be a dramatic improvement in the lives of those in non-industrialized nations where a variety of machines are needed, but unlikely to be widely available. However, the prior art fails to provide a low-cost standardized flywheel power system that can be used in a variety of devices. Such a device would add desired utility and versatility to human powered devices.